Wix Study Group
Truth in Darkness, resolve in Lights. ──Wix Study Group Information Wix Study Group is only a mask, as it is a cover for a group of individuals within Wix who wish to seek the truth; both about the school and the world. It is headed by a figure known only as Exarch (portrayed by @akatawolf on TikTok). Currently, there are thirteen members of the group, all of varying ages, abilities, and houses. Wix Study Group was created by Arslan Nathanson (@transientbard on TikTok) and uses the tag #wixstudygroup on TIkTok. The group is organized by Anastasia Rodriguez (@celestialbinch on TikTok) in a private Discord server, separate from any ones affiliated with Wix. Members Figurehead Exarch: mysterious person who gives Study Group their orders. Portrayed by @akatawolf on TikTok. Leader Arslan Nathanson: 21, house Paradigm, grasp elder, his knack is Crucible in which he prefers to be a healer. Portrayed by @transientbard on TikTok. . Members ❈Anastasia Rodriguez: 20, house Paradigm, grasp youngling, her knack is oneiromancy in which she prefers to soothe nightmares and insomnia. Portrayed by @celestialbinch on TikTok. ❈Desdemona Grace: 18, house Divine, grasp youngling, her knack is Resurrect in which she prefers to not use it much. Portrayed by @geekgirl0 on TikTok. ❈Spirulina Brooks: 16, house Sublime, grasp merital, her knack is Hydrokinesis in which she prefers to practice a bit more. Portrayed by @maplewood7 on TikTok. ❈Elena R. Alexander (ERA): house Paradigm, her knack is an enhancement of powers in which she prefers to tutor younger students than use her knack. Portrayed by @krismaril on TikTok. ❈Alec: 17, house Sublime, grasp merital, his knack is Emotion Sensitivity in which he prefers to keep alone so as not to have his passive ability intrude on his daily affairs. Portrayed by @captainwaffle21 on TikTok. ❈Ambrosia Evergleem: 20, house Sublime, grasp merital, their knack is Nature Manipulation in which they prefer to communicate with the plants. Portrayed by @akatawolf on TikTok. ❈Arafia "Quetz" Quetzalli: 22, house Paradigm, grasp youngling, their knack is Affliction Carrier in which they prefer to cure illnesses from others. Portrayed by @poisonlov3ly on TikTok. ❈Keres Beckett: 16, house Sublime, grasp merital, his knack is blood magic in which he prefers to work with fresh blood. Portrayed by @the.antisocial.cactus on TikTok. ❈Lavinia Crow: 18, house Sublime, grasp merital, her knack is Pathokinesis in which she prefers emotion manipulation. Portrayed by @bl00dypastels on TikTok. ❈Maisy Pendlewood: 19, house Paradigm, grasp youngling, her knack is unknown and she prefers not to talk about it. Portrayed by @supersmallfrydoodle on TikTok. ❈Faria "Rose Quartz" (RQ) Jamison: 16, house Divine, grasp youngling, her knack is sensing/feeling energies that she hates as she feels weak compared to other students. Portrayed by @madgekendall00 on TikTok. ❈Soloriaan Croix: 23, house Divine, grasp elder, his knack is necromancy in which he prefers to reanimate skeletons. Portrayed by @nitroalec on TikTok. The Story Wix Study Group is known for its stealthy reconnaissance, as they've yet to be caught by faculty under the guidance of Exarch. Previous adventures include sneaking into a secretary's office for information pre-lockdown. However, their stealthy ways may be interrupted as the Wix Disciplinary Club begins to interfere. Category:School Clubs Category:Mystery solving